


Linger On Me

by aokiairen (adureme)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Valentine's Day, Versatile Katsuki Yuuri, Versatile Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adureme/pseuds/aokiairen
Summary: There wasn’t any need for words. He wanted this moment and all their days together etched in his memory forever. It didn’t matter if it was today or tomorrow, everyday was going to be the same. For Victor, every day was Valentine’s Day and every day was just another moment for him to share just how lucky he was to have Yuuri in his life. If words weren't enough...he would simply show him.Little did he know, Yuuri was also just as willing to show him what he felt.(Very late V-Day fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was a difficult one shot for me to write. A simple idea in my head grew into a fluffy smut fest that spiraled out of control. I wanted to express the overwhelming feeling and loss of words when faced with a love so vast, it feels infinite and endless. I hope I succeeded even a little bit in trying to share this small moment in their lives. Thank you for reading!
> 
> In dedication to Victor’s Nikiforov’s magnificent butt and the reveal of the prototype figure that blew everyone’s minds, I added extra scenes of Victor butt worship in the fic! (I totally didn’t just write that part to satisfy my own imagination >.>)
> 
> I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes or grammatical errors. I'm hoping to correct them, after I get some rest since I'm in desperate need of sleep.

 

Touch me with no hands  
Hold me with your eyes  
Unwind me with your mind tonight  
Speak with no words  
Show me and I'm all yours  
Show me and I'm all yours

-Alina Baraz & Galimatias, “Show Me”

* * *

 

Victor turned the key in the lock of his apartment door and opened the door quietly, just enough for him to slip through unnoticed. He was lucky this time. Yuuri had his back facing the main entrance as he stood in front of the stove, stirring the contents of a pot, completely lost in his own world and humming a song. Victor couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his lips as he toed off his shoes and hung his coat on the rack by the door. He leaned against the wall to watch his beloved fiancé taste the soup he was simmering before he added more ingredients into the pot. Yuuri was just as elegant off the ice as he was on the ice and it showed even in the smallest of movements. The way he stirred the pot and held a knife, his hands were beautiful and every action was effortlessly smooth to the very tips of his fingers.

As he stepped side to side between the stove and the counter next to it, Victor was given a view of Yuuri’s tight ass. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and it clung to every round curve of his butt. The fitted long-sleeved shirt Yuuri wore, enhanced his slim body, which he kept toned with regular workouts with Victor, both in the gym and in bed.

Yuuri was ravishing in every way and Victor almost couldn’t contain the happiness welling up inside of him. To think this apartment once used to be cold with only Makkachin waiting for him by the front door, he now came home to the smell of food cooking and the lights already switched on when he opened the door. Yuuri was his home and Victor knew he was home when Yuuri would say, ‘okaeri’ and bless him with a kiss. How was he so fortunate to come home to this embodiment of perfection just for him? Victor didn't know, but he was grateful to be alive because Yuuri had given his life new meaning and filled it with a love so boundless, it left him in awe every day.

Victor silently tiptoed behind Yuuri, taking care not to surprise him too suddenly in front of the hot stove, and hugged him. He felt Yuuri jolt within his embrace and drop the ladle he was holding into the pot. Yuuri turned to look behind him to his left and saw Victor’s silvery hair falling over his eyes as he nuzzled the side of his neck. He let his hands wander up and down the front of Yuuri’s taut chest and brushed against his nipples nonchalantly through his shirt while he marked his neck with kisses.

“Tadaima, Yuuri.” Victor whispered, before he licked the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

“O-okaeri, Vitya.” Yuuri breathed out in response, shivering under Victor’s touch, his ass pressing against Victor’s growing crotch.

Victor slipped both his hands underneath the hem of Yuuri’s shirt and explored every plane and dip of his abdominal muscles with his fingertips. As his hands slowly skimmed the surface of Yuuri’s trembling body, he was suddenly met with resistance as Yuuri turned around to still his advances. Victor’s hands slipped out from underneath Yuuri’s shirt and Yuuri turned to face Victor, splaying his hands against the front of his chest and pushing him back slightly.

“Wait, Vitya...one second...” Yuuri said with some difficulty, trying to catch his breath.

He turned off the burners on the stove and gave Victor a sultry grin, before he turned away to saunter into their bedroom. Yuuri noticed Victor stood frozen and he looked back at him with dilated pupils filled with desire, and beckoned Victor to follow with a crook of a finger that made the front of Victor’s trousers feel tighter. He was at the mercy of his seductress and followed Yuuri’s retreat into the bedroom.

Victor had not counted on these turn of events. He had intended to surprise Yuuri by coming home early for Valentine’s Day, but was he the one getting surprised instead? Yuuri never failed to keep Victor on his toes, wanting and on his knees when he wished it. He would follow Yuuri’s lead and lay in wait to see what would happen.

Without another glance, Yuuri headed straight into the bathroom and clicked the door shut behind him. Victor was perplexed, he stopped short of the bathroom door and knocked.

“Wait.” Yuuri said through the door. Victor could hear a few rustling sounds on the other side of the door, but took heed of Yuuri’s request to wait. He took off his suit jacket, placing it on the back of a chair, and sat on the edge of the bed.

It felt like a lifetime, but the door finally opened and Victor looked up to see Yuuri posing coyly in the middle of the doorframe and his next breath was stolen from him. Yuuri had changed into sheer black accented lace thigh high nylons held up by a lace garterbelt and stiletto heels. He wore a matching lace panty with side ties that must have come as a set. A sheer black dressing gown lined with silver and black faux fox maribou along the hems trailed on the floor around Yuuri. The panties looked so delicate and barely contained Yuuri’s weeping erection. He looked absolutely regal and intoxicating, his flushed face and glazed eyes making heat pool deep within Victor’s groin.

Victor stood up from the edge of the bed and walked towards Yuuri with leaden feet, falling to his knees to look up and lock eyes with Yuuri's lust filled gaze peering down at him. He brought a quivering hand to Yuuri’s toned thigh, just above the lace of the nylons he wore and unclipped the suspenders, brushing the tips of his fingers against his skin. As he pulled the thigh high stocking down, Victor skimmed his fingers along Yuuri’s leg, the faintest of touches making him shiver with contained desire. He lifted his leg with a pointed foot, and Victor removed the stiletto heel gently, tossing the lace nylon aside and grasping his foot in the palms of his hands. He could feel Yuuri squirm in his grasp, but Victor couldn’t stop admiring the evidence of hard work riddled all over his foot and the fact he had worn heels for him even though his feet must be in pain. There were blisters and calluses from years of skating and newly formed bruises from the day before, a few bandages covering the worst of the minor injuries. Without a single utterance, Victor lowered his head to press his lips against the top of Yuuri’s bare foot; it was a silent vow to cherish and love the queen of his life, unbeknownst to Yuuri, but Victor knew very well what he meant by the action. He looked up again to see Yuuri’s face and he was met with a nervous expression melting into a blissful smile, a hand stroking the side of Victor’s face and hair with tender affection. Victor leaned into Yuuri’s touch and cheekily turned his head to lick his fingers before grinning at him playfully.

He proceeded to take off Yuuri’s remaining stiletto heel and unveil Yuuri’s other leg until both were completely bare. Just looking at the mottled bruises scattered across his skin from falls on the ice, stirred a mix of emotions within Victor. He yearned to grasp Yuuri’s toned thighs and press the healing bruises, interspersing them with marks of his own created with mouth and teeth. Victor grazed a fingertip across Yuuri’s skin all the way down to his ankles and Yuuri’s breath hitched with a gasp. He gently massaged Yuuri’s legs and moved his way up, licking the flesh of Yuuri’s inner thighs. He traced the ridges of his stretchmarks with a deft tongue and peppered kisses across every cluster. To Victor, they looked like bolts of lightning flashing across a night sky dispersed on the planes of Yuuri’s thighs. Victor loved them so much even though Yuuri hated them and felt self conscious about them, but he loved all his flaws. By that point, Yuuri was fully leaning against the doorframe, his whole body quivering and taut with tension like a string wound too tightly about to snap under Victor’s touches and licks.

Victor looked up again to meet glassy eyes, parted lips, and flushed skin spreading down Yuuri’s neck, his glasses sliding down his nose. He stood up and thumbed Yuuri’s bottom lip, smiling at him as he removed the glasses and placed them on a small table by the bathroom door without parting from Yuuri’s heady gaze. He captured Yuuri’s lips in a deep toe-curling kiss, stroking his hair with one hand as he wrapped the other around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close against his body. He couldn't muster the right words to express the storm of pent up emotions inside him, but he would show Yuuri exactly how dear he was to him. Even if it took all night and their bodies didn't last, Victor wanted every touch, taste, sound, scent, and sight to be a memory of just how much he loves Yuuri Katsuki. He wanted Yuuri to know and never doubt it and he would show him no matter how many times it would take.

Yuuri arched his back and wrapped a leg around Victor’s waist as if to trap him and never let go. As Victor parted from Yuuri’s lips to take a breath, he moved down to trail wet kisses down Yuuri's neck all the way down to his pink nipples, taking one hard nub between his teeth and tugging lightly. It sent a sliver of pleasure down his spine so divine, it made Yuuri hiss and moan in delight. Victor continued his trail of wet kisses down Yuuri’s body, until he was on his knees again. He tugged on the side ties of Yuuri’s panties until it fell to the floor and Yuuri shivered as his cock was exposed to the air, pre-cum dripping from the tip.

Victor was completely mesmerized and he stood up on his knees with his mouth open and tongue out, leaning forward to lick the head of Yuuri’s engorged cock. He grasped the base of Yuuri’s length with one hand and massaged his balls with the other, swirling his tongue around the tip of his member. Yuuri fisted Victor’s hair and bit back a moan as Victor lapped up the pre-cum dribbling from the head of his fiancé’s cock and teased the slit. He stroked Yuuri’s length firmly, looking intensely into Yuuri’s dilated eyes as he sucked him, taking his time to watch Yuuri unwind in front of him. He loved giving Yuuri fellatio, it empowered him to see his fiancé so beside himself in ecstasy, his legs about to give out from underneath him.

“Vitya...please…harder...”

Yuuri thrusted his cock forcefully into Victor’s mouth, tugging at his hair to move faster. He had been teasing him mercilessly, denying him the climax he so desperately wanted. Victor hummed with his mouth around Yuuri’s member and it sent a delicious vibration down his length that made Yuuri’s toes curl and he moaned loudly, tightening his grip on Victor’s hair as his other hand clenched for the door frame above his head. Victor picked up his pace and took Yuuri deep in his throat dropping the hand around the base of his cock to grab Yuuri’s thigh, bobbing his head up and down at a relentless pace, which drove Yuuri to thrust in sync with him. Victor’s eyes watered a bit as he swallowed back his gag reflex and he squeezed both of Yuuri’s thighs for leverage as he allowed Yuuri to fuck his mouth, meeting his thrusts and timing his breaths.

He could tell Yuuri was close as he murmured incoherently and pushed Victor’s head in time with his thrusts. Victor looked up to see his beloved’s face thrown back in a silent scream as he was taken to his peak and came in Victor’s mouth. Yuuri slid to the ground, his legs meek as a newborn fawn, while Victor swallowed the load in his mouth, licking the corner of his lips. He lowered himself to the floor between Yuuri’s legs and lapped up the remaining cum on Yuuri’s spent cock, licking it clean.

“V-vitya, you didn't have to swallow.”

Victor looked up and smiled, “I couldn't waste a single drop of you.”

He leaned in close and kissed Yuuri, attacking his lips with vigor, their tongues dancing around each other’s mouths in earnest. Yuuri could taste himself in Victor’s mouth and it excited him to have the Russian skater of his dreams marked with the taste of his own cum. He hummed in delight against Victor’s mouth and laughed, stopping to take a breath.

Victor groaned as Yuuri palmed his restrained erection within his trousers. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside him. Yuuri seemed transfixed by the large bulge before him and got up on his feet, finding his bearings again and stepping towards the bed. He let the dressing gown, already halfway down his shoulders, slide down his arms fluidly behind him and stood stark naked beside the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube in the side table drawer and climbed on top of the bed on all fours, popping open the bottle and squirting the lube generously between his cheeks as he spread himself one handedly. Victor couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri, his heart was thudding so loudly in his ears and his cock ached even more to be released from its confines.

Yuuri dropped the bottle of lube on the bed and looked behind him to see Victor’s hungry gaze, watching his every move like a predator observing its prey. It sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine and he let his head drop down to the bed as he lifted his ass up in the air and spread his cheeks with both hands, smearing the cold lube around his puckered entrance and gently easing a finger through the ring of muscle.

He was met with some resistance at first, but he moaned as he felt his hole stretch to accommodate his finger until it was fully inside and he started to slowly finger fuck himself. The delicious burn turned into a need to be filled even more and he slowly added a second finger, his ass shaking in anticipation as he was stretched even further. Yuuri moaned into the bed, completely lost within his own pleasure and Victor stood on his feet, rapt with attention and focus. He loosened the tie around his neck that felt much too tight and unbuckled the belt and button of his dress pants. As he moved closer to the bed, he slipped off his socks and let his unzipped trousers fall to his feet, stepping out of them in one fluid movement along with his boxer briefs. Yuuri’s keening cries as he pushed a third finger in and scissored them inside himself made the last tenuous thread of Victor’s self control snap. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his palm, stroking his stiff cock with a groan. It was a wonder how he had held on for this long.

Yuuri kept pumping his entrance with his fingers until he was pulled suddenly by his hips, the blunt head of Victor’s member teasing his puffy glistening hole.

“Vitya...hurry. I need more…” Yuuri moaned out, begging to be filled.

Victor obliged his fiancé’s hard wrought pleas, he couldn't wait any longer himself. He pressed the head of his cock into Yuuri’s wet hole, impaling him in one swift motion until he was sheathed all the way to the hilt. The stretch and burn of the sudden intrusion sent Yuuri’s head reeling back in a loud moan. The fullness he felt in being spread so wide made his whole body shudder and he clenched at the duvet as he was sent flying forward by the force of Victor’s thrusts. He held onto his hips in a bruising grip and every time he pulled out, it was only to slam back inside him, his balls slapping against Yuuri’s cheeks. Victor felt intoxicated by the sounds of Yuuri’s incoherent begging and the wet sounds coming from his cock buried inside his fiancé's round ass, as he thrusted deep into Yuuri’s twitching hole. He must’ve found his sweet spot as Yuuri screamed, his hands clenching for purchase on anything he could hold onto, but finding nothing.

Victor slapped one of Yuuri’s cheeks, his hole clenching tightly around Victor’s cock at the sudden stinging pain. He squeezed the globes of Yuuri’s butt and pulled out before flipping his fiancé over onto his back. Yuuri’s eyes were blown wide with unsated lust and he was completely flushed, strands of his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Victor tweaked one of Yuuri’s nipples and was met with a back arching mewl of pleasure. He was a masterpiece, a delectable katsudon, and most importantly, his other half, the missing piece in his life. Victor pulled at the neck of his tie and loosened it completely, taking it off to tie Yuuri’s wrists together. He offered his wrists together to Victor with a sensuous grin and Victor kissed him in return. How was he so lucky? He looped the tie around Yuuri’s wrists, binding them tightly, but not enough to cause discomfort.

Victor groaned as he guided his cock back into Yuuri’s slick entrance. He was incredibly tight and the heat of his passage wrapped around his member made the last vestiges of his control evaporate into thin air. Victor seated himself fully inside and tossed one of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder, spreading him impossibly wide, before he pulled out and thrusted deep into Yuuri as if to meet him at his very core.

Yuuri’s bound hands were clenched above his head, wriggling as Victor plowed into him with unabashed force. At times like this, he was glad he was so flexible. It made sex that much better to have his body bent and twisted every which way just to have Victor’s cock brushing against his sweet spot like now. Yuuri gasped and moaned, as his prostate was brutalized with each thrust of Victor’s member.

“V-vitya...harder...it’s...it feels...so good…” Yuuri cried out, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth and tears pricking his eyes.

Victor spurred on by his fiancé’s lewd demands, bent Yuuri back almost impossibly further, and angled himself in deeper. Yuuri could feel the head of his own length skimming across the skin of his stomach and even those light touches made him whine and moan wantonly.

“I'm gonna cum...Vitya...unhh...ahh..” Yuuri muttered, growing more unintelligible by the second as he arched his back and strained his wrists against his bounds.

A streak of cum splattered across Yuuri’s chest and face as he came in fervor without his cock being touched even once, gasping for breath. Victor groaned as the brutal pace and sounds of Yuuri’s climax sent him over the edge and he came deep inside him, falling onto Yuuri in a heap of tangled limbs as his member slipped out.

Yuuri hummed as the throes of his orgasm made his body feel light like he was floating, even with Victor’s weight on him. They laid there in silence, the only sounds coming from their rapid heart beats and heaving chests, desperate for air.

Yuuri lazily stroked Victor’s hair with his bound hands; his head was on his chest and he could feel Victor’s breaths tickling his side. He could almost hear him purr in contentment and he kept petting him. They both laid there for some time, basking in each other’s post-orgasm bliss. Victor raised his head and kissed Yuuri on his forehead, smiling at him adoringly before kissing him again on his lips gently. He loosened the tie around Yuuri’s wrists and as soon as they were undone, Yuuri leaped into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly to kiss him even deeper.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to cry. Yuuri genuinely didn't know how to describe how lucky he felt to be wrapped around in these arms. Victor Nikiforov, the man who would become his husband, his best friend, his partner.

“What am I ever going to do with you?” Victor asked, laughing and nuzzling Yuuri’s forehead against his own.

“Fuck me? Wait...no. I have something better.” Yuuri said, his eyes darkening and a mischievous smile adorning his lips. His gaze dropped to Victor’s spent cock, which stirred in interest at Yuuri’s words.

It was his turn. He pushed Victor onto the bed, sucking and biting his neck, as he slowly unbuttoned the dress shirt he still wore. Victor hummed in pleasure, stroking Yuuri’s back as he straddled his chest. He could feel the cum inside Yuuri dribbling out to land on Victor’s stomach. It made his member twitch, remembering just how good it felt to be inside his fiancé, but now he was all Yuuri’s to be taken.

They had an unconventional sex life and regularly fucked each other. Yuuri was an insatiable bottom and partner, but it had sent a thrill down his spine when he had expressed an interest in fucking him. A devilish grin and a tilt of the head was all it took for Victor to open up and let Yuuri have his way with him, all curious and willing. He had never felt so liberated in his life, to give up control and give it all to Yuuri, to let him touch him in places he had never experienced before. It was all Yuuri’s doing and he loved the man even more for being so accepting. He didn’t trust any other person more than he trusted his fiancé and he let himself be taken over by the rush of endorphins thrumming through his veins.

Yuuri loved all of Victor’s expressions. From the predatory gaze when he was about to fuck him senseless to the shameless lewd open mouthed cries he was making now, Yuuri loved all the different facets of his husband-to-be’s existence. Victor was panting as Yuuri played with his nipples, one hand tweaking and rubbing a nub, while he licked and sucked the other. It was a triumphant moment for Yuuri when he found out how sensitive and receptive his fiancé was the first time he had played around with him and it pleased him even more to know he was the first one to explore his body and lay claim to all these new discoveries. Yuuri’s switch was flipped and he reveled in making Victor feel good and relaxed. He never gave himself up so easily in the beginning, but Yuuri relished the process; the way Victor slowly relaxed against his touches, but also tensed with pleasure; it made Yuuri almost chuckle to himself. If anything, Victor’s reactions were honest and he was going to play with his body like a fine tuned instrument.

Victor could see Yuuri’s eyes flash with an intense burning desire within the pools of his dilated pupils and it shook him to his core. His fiancé was both an angel and devil in bed. He let out another strangled gasp as Yuuri stroked the underside of his cock with a finger, teasing the slit mercilessly and spreading the pre-cum beading around the opening in circles. Yuuri paused long enough to suck on his own finger enticingly with a wet pop, tasting Victor on his tongue and licking his lips. Victor only watched as Yuuri offered two fingers for him to suck on and he obliged, taking Yuuri’s fingers into his mouth and messily licking at his fingers with half lidded eyes.

Yuuri hummed in delight; he could tell Victor was losing himself to the pleasure and relaxing under his spell. He was already becoming more pliant and making wet lewd sounds as he lovingly sucked on his fingers. Yuuri pulled his fingers back and Victor whined, licking his own lips and Yuuri kissed him sloppily as a reward, nipping at his lips playfully with his teeth before returning to Victor’s fully erect cock. He took him fully in the mouth and noisily sucked him off, watching Victor’s eyes on him as he saw and felt Yuuri taking him slowly, his member disappearing in his mouth. He squirmed underneath Yuuri, but he held him still with a strong grip on his hips as Victor continued to tremble with uncontained desire. Victor felt as if he was coming undone, his body stretched taut with nowhere to escape.

Yuuri wanted Victor to hear the lascivious sounds of his own body while Yuuri took him, as if to say, ‘look how erotic you are right now, how indecent you look.’ He didn’t have to say anything, the sounds of Victor’s gasps, cries, and moans were reverberating within their bedroom walls and if Victor’s twitching hole meant anything, Yuuri knew he was growing more impatient to be taken.

“Yuuri…fuck me…I...I need you...” Victor moaned, his hands reaching for Yuuri’s hair as he took one long last suck.

Victor was just where Yuuri wanted him. He was unraveling beautifully under his touch and shedding the persona of the figure skating legend, Victor Nikiforov. Right now, he was simply his cute and wanton lover and fiancé, begging to be filled and spread.

He held Victor’s throbbing cock with a firm grip and stroked him with one hand as he turned his attention to the prize he had been wanting to taste for awhile. He massaged Victor’s balls with his other hand before he delved for the pink puckered entrance of Victor’s twitching hole with a skilled tongue. Victor’s back arched and he keened, biting his own hand to ground himself, anything to hold himself together.

He had never been licked there before, but he didn’t care, not when every lick and prod of Yuuri’s tongue teasing at his entrance sent a heavenly flutter throughout his body. Yuuri’s hand stroking his cock rhythmically and his tongue swirling circles around his hole was sensory overload and Victor grappled to hold something, only to find nothing. He needed release. He felt like his body couldn’t keep itself together anymore and he would burst.

“Yuuri...please...please…” Victor cried out, his eyelashes glistening from restrained tears, threatening to fall down his face.

Yuuri shushed and cooed soft words of encouragement. He wasn’t surprised Victor was already nearing the edge. Yuuri had never tried rimming Victor before, but he couldn’t help himself and he was more than captivated by Victor’s responses. He managed to surprise Yuuri in bed just as much as he did on the ice and he loved his fiancé’s sensitive body and how receptive he was at trying new things. Victor never disappointed anyone, most of all Yuuri. He pulled Victor closer to him by his legs and nudged him to flip over on all fours.

Victor hesitated, but curiosity and desperation had him following Yuuri’s lead and he went on all fours on shaky limbs, presenting his ass in front of Yuuri’s appraising eyes. He looked behind him and saw Yuuri lick his lips before he began squeezing his cheeks, which warranted a surprised yelp from Victor. Yuuri had always admired Victor’s butt and it was still amazing to him that he had the real thing to himself, right now, in front of him. He didn’t have to look at pictures, at TV and phone screens, nor from afar as a fellow skater. Victor Nikiforov, whose arms were trembling too much for him to keep himself up was face down and ass up, proudly displaying himself for Yuuri to admire and touch.

He couldn’t see what was going on anymore and he could only anticipate what would happen next. Victor held his breath as he waited for something, except nothing happened. He let out a breath and wiggled his butt impatiently, which elicited a laugh from Yuuri. Victor’s face flushed even more. He loved the sound of Yuuri’s laugh, except he didn’t have long to think much about it as Yuuri blew a puff of air at Victor’s still wet hole and his cock twitched. Victor groaned with need and he wiggled his butt for more attention.

Yuuri was absolutely endeared by his fiancé’s antics and he felt a bit mean for keeping him waiting, but he was just too cute. He stilled Victor with warm hands and squeezed his cheeks, watching how his flesh turned pink under the pressure of his rough man-handling. Without warning, the sound of a slap rang in Victor’s ears and a stinging hot pain blossomed on his right cheek. He gasped in shock. It hurt, but the warmth spreading out from the impact of the slap sent a tingle down his back, his cock dripping precum on the duvet. Yuuri slapped Victor’s other cheek and saw how he seemed to shiver in pleasure, his hole clenching at the sudden pain before quivering to be touched. The resounding slaps on both cheeks left beautiful handprints on Victor’s pale milky white skin and he pressed his lips against the hot red handprints, leaving gentle kisses until he found himself licking the quivering entrance between Victor’s cheeks. He didn’t tease anymore and gave Victor exactly what he wanted, spreading his cheeks wide and delving a tongue into the tight ring of muscle. Victor nearly bucked as Yuuri’s tongue slipped through his opening and swirled shallowly inside him,

“Yuuri...Yuuri…”

Victor kept moaning out his name like it was the only thing keeping him sane and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to hear him scream out his name as he came. He paused and hugged Victor’s butt from behind, grazing Victor’s cock with a finger.

Yuuri let go and settled himself against the headboard of the bed, sitting comfortably, stroking his own cock with a lubed hand. Victor knew better than to ask and he grabbed the open bottle of lube next to Yuuri and prepared his own entrance with a dollop of lube and a ready finger. Yuuri watched as Victor in his unbuttoned dress shirt, reeled his head back and fucked his own hole with an eager finger. He groaned from the burn and stretch. It had been awhile since his ass had been used, but he deeply craved something wider and bigger inside him.

After three fingers, Victor crawled over to Yuuri’s lap, straddling his hips and legs. Yuuri stopped stroking his member and allowed Victor to handle the rest. He could tell he was at his limit from the way he impatiently grabbed Yuuri’s cock and guided the head against his well-lubed hole. He pushed the head inside past his tight puckered entrance and moaned as he slowly eased himself down on Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri bit back a moan as he felt Victor’s tight heat enveloping his cock until he was fully seated. Victor felt so stretched and he grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders for leverage, looking into Yuuri’s piercing eyes.

He was smiling provocatively at him, and simply said, “Take what you need, Vitya.”

Victor bounced up and down Yuuri’s length as Yuuri shifted his hips to angle his cock. He knew Victor’s body well and if the hurried movements of his fiancé’s movements didn't speak volumes already, he could tell Victor had found just the right spot. He moaned wantonly without abandon as he felt Yuuri’s cock brush against his prostate and he pushed himself down harder and faster. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s neglected member and stroked him in time with Victor’s vigorous pace, helping him by thrusting up when he was deeply seated. Victor held onto Yuuri’s shoulders with an iron grip his hair sticking all over his forehead and he screamed.

“Yuuri...Yuuri...I'm gonna cum...ah...uhngh…”

Victor seated himself to the hilt as Yuuri groaned and came deep inside Victor and spurts of cum landed on both their panting chests. Victor leaned forward against Yuuri and rested his head on the smaller man’s shoulder as tension left his frame. Yuuri also relaxed, his whole body felt like jelly and he hugged Victor.

“You did well today.” Yuuri murmured, raking a hand through Victor’s sweaty hair.

“Mmmm…”

Victor felt exhausted, but he felt amazing. His body probably wasn't going to listen to him, but he felt wonderfully spent as he felt Yuuri’s pulse on the side of his neck and his heartbeat lulling him to sleep. While Yuuri prided himself on his stamina, he knew he would be sore tomorrow. Victor had done a number on his body, but he was content and felt like he could conquer the world as long as Victor was by his side.

Yuuri nudged Victor awake and eased him off his lap as his now soft cock spilled out from Victor’s used hole. White sticky cum dribbled out and Yuuri quickly grabbed a tissue from the side table to clean Victor up. He pulled the dress shirt off Victor and tossed it on the ground. After cleaning him up satisfactorily enough for now, he rolled him under the duvet covers, kissing him on the cheek.

“I love you.” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear.

He thought Victor was already fast asleep, but he was grabbed suddenly by the arm as he turned to walk away to the living room to turn off the lights.

“I love you more.” Victor said, pulling Yuuri back to his side to kiss his hand.

They both looked into each other’s eyes and broke into laughter. It felt silly, but they were too happy to care.

“Come back to bed soon.”

“I will. Go to sleep.”

Victor nodded and he yawned, turning to his side as Yuuri ran out to the living room to bolt their door and turn the lights off for the evening. He rushed to the bathroom afterwards to clean the dry cum stains on his chest and the dribble of cum running down his leg from his ass. After quickly wiping himself, Yuuri carefully tucked himself under the duvet covers. As if by instinct and habit alone, Victor pulled Yuuri’s back towards his chest and hugged him from behind, tangling their legs together to spoon him.

Yuuri let a content sigh escape from his lips as he felt Victor’s warm embrace around him. He lifted his ring adorned hand to his lips and kissed his golden engagement ring. He couldn't be any happier in this moment and he fell asleep, lulled by the sound of Victor’s even breaths rustling his hair.

* * *

 

Victor awoke to the shifting of weight on the bed and a brief gust of cold air by his chest. He opened his eyes blearily and saw Yuuri getting up from bed. The sun wasn't up yet; his fiancé must have woken up out of habit. This was the usual time they would wake up to start their day of practice, but they were off today to take a break and they needed it. He pretended to keep sleeping and watched Yuuri’s naked silhouette as he groaned softly and stretched his aching body. Victor admired the way Yuuri’s back muscles rolled as he stretched and when he bent down to touch the floor, he was given a lovely view of Yuuri’s plump round ass.

After few minutes of light stretches, Yuuri picked up the dress shirt he had thrown on the floor yesterday and put it on, lifting the collar to his nose to smell Victor’s musk and cologne. It was the cutest sight and Victor almost died, as he tried to crane his neck to watch Yuuri walk out of the room. When Yuuri’s back was facing him, he quietly turned over to the other side to watch Yuuri pick up his glasses by the bathroom door and plod out the door down the hall with light foot steps.

Victor hid half his face with the duvet and watched with keen interest. He was taller than Yuuri with a slightly bigger frame and while the dress shirt Yuuri borrowed from him wasn't oversized, it was big enough for it to fit loosely on his smaller frame. It barely covered his ass, which was Victor’s favorite part, but what sent a cupid’s arrow to his heart, was the way the sleeves were a bit long past his fingers. Victor squirmed underneath the covers; he felt like he could die happy right this moment, but he was greedy. He wanted to marry the love of his life and spend the rest of their days together, he couldn't die now, even though Yuuri was doing a heck of a job by making his heart beat erratically in his chest.

Yuuri had disappeared into the kitchen and he could hear the whistling of the kettle. He must have been boiling some water for tea. As Yuuri walked back to the bedroom with two mugs in his hands, he smiled at Victor as he laid in bed with the covers pushed down to his waist. He laid on his side with his head propped up by a hand as his elbow took the brunt of the weight. His eyes roamed all over Yuuri’s body and he blushed.

“You like what you see?”

“Oh yes, and I'm enjoying every minute of it. I'll need you to wear my dress shirts in the nude more often now. Why did you never do this earlier?” Victor responded, taking the mug of tea Yuuri offered him.

“Maybe you just never knew.” Yuuri smirked, before taking a sip of tea.

Oh god, how he loved his fiancé to the moon and back. Scratch that, he loved him even beyond that.

“So, I can't help but bring this up now, but where’s Makkachin?”

“Now, you ask?” Yuuri laughed and shook his head.

“Don't worry, he's with Yuri. I asked him to look after Makkachin for a night since I had planned to spend the evening with you. It was quite amusing when I turned up at his doorstep. He wouldn't let me explain and just took Makkachin’s leash from me and slammed the door in my face.”

Yuuri chuckled to himself as he remembered how flustered Yuri had looked. He must have put two and two together. Some things just never changed.

Victor laughed, imagining the scene in his head. He wasn't surprised, if anything, he was sure Otabek was there to keep Yuri company. Makkachin was in good hands.

“When do we have to pick him up?”

Yuuri leaned against the side table and crossed his legs at the ankle, tilting his head in thought.

“Oh, late afternoon I think. We can always give him a call or text him.”

Victor sat up and leaned against the headboard, lifting the blanket to invite Yuuri to get in. He left his mug on a coaster on the side table and grabbed Victor’s mug as well before he slipped into bed between Victor’s legs, laying his back against his chest. Victor hugged him from behind and Yuuri settled the blankets around the both of them as the sun began to rise and tinge the sky with hues of purple and pink.

“Just what do you think you're doing?” Yuuri asked as he felt hands roaming the front of his chest and Victor’s morning wood pressed against his back.

“Oh, I don't know. You shouldn't have enticed me so early in the morning, stretching and giving me a free show.”

Yuuri slapped Victor’s hands away playfully.

“How long were you watching me?”

“Since you got out of bed. I didn't know you loved my scent so much. I would have given you all my worn shirts for you to roll around in if you wanted.” Victor said teasingly.

Yuuri blushed furiously and Victor laughed as embarrassment tinged his beloved’s ears pink.

“I'll get you for that.”

“Oh, really?”

Victor raised an eyebrow at him as Yuuri turned back to give him a stern look.

“Yes.”

“Well come and get me then.”

Victor pushed Yuuri forward and scampered off the bed as Yuuri’s mouth fell open in surprise. He ditched the blanket and gave chase as Victor laughed gleefully a few steps ahead of Yuuri. They squared off with Yuuri on one side of the bed and Victor on the other. If Victor couldn't get past him and down the hall, this battle was already won in Yuuri’s opinion.

They were both sore, but luckily for Yuuri, he had stretched before leaving the bed earlier and Victor had not. He could tell it made a huge difference as Victor hobbled a bit off balance. Yuuri took his chances and launched himself at Victor, wrestling him on to the bed.

He laid there on top of Victor and smirked.

“I won.”

Victor pulled Yuuri’s face towards his and gave him a searing kiss.

“I think I won. I got you right where I want you.”

Yuuri shook his head hopelessly and gave in to his fiancé.

“Fine, but we have to keep track of the time and maybe set an alarm so we’re not late to pick up Makkachin.”

Yuuri reached for his phone, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Don't bother, it's fine. He’ll know and besides, I think it's best if he contacts us first. I think he’ll have his own hands full. Otabek had contacted me a few days ago about surprising Yuri with a visit.”

“Ohhhh, I see. Okay.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement with a knowing smile. Yuri could be pretty dense sometimes, but he and Victor both knew how head over heels Otabek was for Yuri. If only Yuri would notice already, it would make everything easier for all of them, especially poor Beka.

“Anyway, let's continue where we left off from yesterday.”

“That's if you can keep up.” Yuuri quipped.

“You wound me, Yuuri. Did I not fuck you thoroughly enough yesterday? I can still hear your loud erotic moans from last night in my head.”

“So fuck me again.” Yuuri said, climbing off of Victor to settle down on the bed with his ass up in the air for round two.

“Yes, my Queen, as you wish.”

Yuuri laughed and looked behind him to glance at his husband-to-be and gave him an embarrassed smile. His cheeks were already tinged with pink and his mussed hair made the whole view that much more endearing. 

Victor felt his heart flutter. He loved Yuuri Katsuki, but he didn't need any words to let him know. The lingering touches and marks on each of their bodies spoke volumes more than saying, ‘I love you.’

* * *

All that you are  
Is all that I need  
Rising like the smoke  
You linger on me  
All that you are  
Is all that I need  
Rising like the smoke  
You linger on me

-Alina Baraz & Galimatias, “Show Me”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may explore this dynamic between Victor and Yuuri again and make this a series, but I'm not sure yet. If there's enough interest, maybe? Like, random snapshots of their life perhaps. Maybe, Otabek and Yuri's V-day?  
> Please find me on twitter @aokiairen or lunasera on tumblr to get any updates on other fics I may be working on!


End file.
